gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dewbauchee
Dewbauchee 770 Once the car actually gets release, I say that this would be a good-enough description for it. Design The car is mainly based off the Aston Martin One-77, for the overall shape. The Front bumper is similar to that on the Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, and the exhausts too. The sides look like they also came from the F12. We know of course that the headlights also reassemble the F12. I don't know what the taillights look like, but i'll keep an eye out for that. They must look like they're from somekind of BMW or Porsche 911. I see that they have similar shape to those on the Subaru BRZ, or Toyota GT86. The engine sounds like a V12 to me. Original at 10:43 PM -Edited by GTA5forthewin100mph at 10:46 PM, June 30th, 2016 (Canada) :Wow. You really don't know how to compare cars. The rear is really just an original idea came up by R*, it looks absolutely nothing like the GT86, BRZ, 911 or any BMW - it's just an original design (for now). Also, not sure where you're getting "V12" from - the car cannot be obtained without replacing the model as of yet, so you're just hearing a car engine from the game currently - upon release we may find out it has its own unique engine sound. (I still guarantee an engine sound such as the Massacro, or the Bestia GTS, given the similarities - rumors mention the GTS a lot, so, you know, that's a possibility). :For convenience, I have already prepared this in my sandbox, with an in-depth description. Your description isn't very article-worthy, it's more of a review from yourself rather than an analysis, so it isn't exactly "perfect" for the job. Monk Talk 15:01, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: just found a video which featured the X80 and 811 engine sounds, and were correct (and the video was released way before each of these cars), so the Seven-70 in the video has the same engine sound as the Rapid GT - V10. Given the shares with the Rapid GT, I'd assume the engine model is also the same, ram-air V8 model (found in the X80 Proto too). Monk Talk 15:08, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::V10? Mmmm. don't sound like one to me. Oh yeah by the way i was just talking about the idea. And of course it's just a review of what i think would be a good description, but of course it ain't gonna be perfect man. I wasn't talking about any engine models. Like you said this is a review, You still write what you want, like it's your choice on what to add to the page, not mine. And yeah of course the rear's an original design at this moment, that i just did a little research. Like also, the T20 doesn't sound like a V12 at all, just a Lamborghini V10 or somekind whatever of V10. - GTA5forthewin100mph 12:13 PM, July 1st, 2016 (Canada) :::Wow. The engine sound is clearly a lot smoother than your average V8, but not as smooth as your average V12, so if anything, it's between a high-revving, VVT Twin-cam V8, or a low-revving (hum) VVT V10, but certainly NOT a V12 (I can imagine it'd be a V12 if it was extremely low revving, possibly diesel?). The T20 (and pretty much every single super and sports car engine sound in the entire game) s extremely cartoon-style sound, so it's really hard to summarize it, and since I really ain't given any information about the engine specs, it's even harder to summarize. Judging by the extremely high revs it produces (10,000), and the extreme valve timing (most likely VVT, but maybe not, in compensation it has a motor), I'd say it's a V12. Again, pitch isn't everything, but if the car isn't a diesel, pitch usually is a great way to judge an engine's size. The McLaren P1 has a V8 engine, with an electric motor, and the sound is also pretty darn low (saying that, so is Mercs M275 found in the Huayra, despite being a V12). :::As I've claimed billions of times, my engine identification is based on little evidence - it's essentially a summary based on your average engine with a similar sound - it's not 100% correct, given GTA's instinct. Shit-tonnes of variables cause an engines sound, everything from exhaust silencers, valve timing, revolutions, fuel type, any air compressors fitted, angle of pistons, materials used, piston size, cylinder size, cylinder displacement, type of injection, type of air inlet, etc. Monk Talk 16:25, July 1, 2016 (UTC)